Broken Heart
by Hibisha
Summary: Sometimes, its easier to watch fate play its games. Sometimes, its easier to let go than to hold on. But what if saving a friend meant more than risking your life? All it takes is one chance.
1. Memories

**I do not own the characters from the show. Only my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Shawn watched the line on the monitor go up and down. He could feel his heart beat along with hers. He closed his eyes, feeling tears slide down his face. This was all his fault! If he…if he…if he hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't be like this! He suddenly had a flashback of when it all started.<p>

**Flashback:**

Heather Bell, Madison Harp, Elena Carter & Ulvida were all sitting in a booth in their favorite ice-cream parlor when Shirou & Atsuya Fubuki, Shuya Goenji, Haruya Nagumo & Fusuke Suzuno walked in.

"Yo" Haruya aka Burn said in his usual arrogant, good-for-nothing, annoying, I'm-so-much-better-than-you voice.

"Good afternoon." Suzuno aka Gazelle said in his snooty, British, I'm-superior-than-you, you're-not-worth-me-and-my-time tone.

"Hey!" Goenji said in his normal, no-nonsense tone.

"Yello" Atsuya said in his 'Atsuya' tone.

"Hello!" Shirou said in his Isn't-the-world-just-great, wanna-go-out-with-me, bright, nothing-can-go-wrong tone that made everybody wanna kill him.

"Hi guys." Heather said in a voice that clearly showed that hanging out with cheerleaders was not her 'thing'. Shirou didn't reply. He just sat down with a dreamy look on his handsome face. Heather raised her eyebrow at the others.

"Shirou's in love." Atsuya said.

"What? Again?" Heather cracked. It was a standing joke that Shirou fell in love with every girl he met and vice versa. Except Heather who was his 'best friend'.

"Who is it?" Elena wanted to know. As the school biggest gossip, it was her right to know.

"Garnet Folley." Shirou uttered her name as if she were made of glass.

"That's great!" Madison exclaimed, "She's a cheerleader." Heather on the other hand looked horrified.

"The raven haired girl with an even less appropriate sense of clothing that Elena" she demanded.

"Yeah….why?" Ulvida asked. But before she could answer, Shirou began to croon over Garnet's hair.

"It's like a gorgeous waterfall." he stated, "So silky and smooth!"

"Excuse me…" Heather said getting up, "I have an errand to run. Call me when he's done making people gag." Shirou started. He watched his best friend leave. He looked at the others.

"What's up with her?" he wanted to know.

"Who knows? Lately, her schedule has been pretty muddled up…."

"It's probably because of Aphrodi." Elena said scooping up some ice-cream from Atsuya's sundae and putting it into her mouth, "Delish!"

"Oh…" everybody said before shouting "APHRODI!"

"What does he have to do with this?" Shirou wanted to know.

"She's been dating him. For weeks actually." Elena replied.

"WHAT?" Burn shouted, "He's on the opposing team. As in our rivals."

"See…..? This is why she didn't tell you." Elena said smiling, "All that rivalry is in the past as far as she is concerned."

"How romantic!" Madison said, "Just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah." Ulvida agreed. The boys groaned.

"Watch out." Atsuya warned, "The girls are getting mushy." Shirou gave a small cough.

"So where exactly is Heather?" he asked, "Because I think I see Aphrodi there." No-one had an answer.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Plz review!<strong>


	2. Disaster At Kelly's

Hibisha: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

KB: She just owns her OCs.

Stryker: And the plot. And I love it!

* * *

><p>Shirou felt terrible. It was Fudou who told him where she had really gone. She did so much for him…And he destroyed her chances of living! He was a monster.<p>

**FLASHBACK: **

Fudou burst into Shirou's house, looking as if he had run a marathon. Burn, Gazelle, Elena, Shirou and Atsuya gave him the 'look'.

"What's wrong?" Elena cried. Fudou uttered only here words.

"Heather….Kelly's….trouble." he managed to gasp out. Shirou's heart froze. Kelly's was the worst bar in the whole state. The people who hung out there were an extreme version of Fudou himself. You know…Tattoos, Mohawks or worse-no hair at all (Shirou sure loved his hair and with good reason too), chains and ripped clothing…..The typical hang out for normal everyday freaks, psychotics and depressed people. Since Atsuya and Burn were already familiar with most of the people, their faces held the most horrified expressions and believe it or not, Atsuya's already too pale face paled considerably!

(You can imagine the contingency of the situation judging by the fact that Fudou looked gleeful. Yeah, Fudou hates his blonde birdbrains as much as he hates growing his hair normally like everyday NORMAL teenagers his age.)

They ran to Kelly's-understandably with Fudou in the lead. He loves his action.

The sight that met their eyes was gruesome, it was terrifying, scary, …I've run out of synonyms but I think this will help- For the first time in their lives, Fudou was awestruck, Gazelle had nothing to say, Burn's face was drained of its ever lasting damned tan, Atsuya was shocked to the point of his limits and his hair was drooping and Shirou…..He had finally stopped smiling that accursed smile of his which by the way, makes my knees go weak.

**THE SCENARIO:**

Destruction met their eyes, shapeless pulp and unidentifiable mounds of what seemed to be dirty old sacks of pillows.

Shirou, 'Hey, those mounds of unidentifiable pulp look like my sister's raspberry pie!'

They were silently surveying their surroundings when they heard the screeching of two wild cats.

(Shirou, 'Correction. The screaming was from two girls.' Fine. Whatever Shirou.)

It was Garnet and Heather, screaming at each other while blue in the face. It seemed like they were arguing…..God help me! I'm turning into Shirou-bubbly-headed-Frost. Of Course they were fighting! They were yelling weren't they?

Anyways…

'Garnet!' , Elena cried, 'What are you doing here?'

As an answer, Garnet flipped her long silky black (Hibisha, 'Get away from the computer you silver haired freak! God knows what he sees in her!' A blonde guy pops up and says 'Did someone say God?-Fudou, 'I thought we tied him up?'- Back to me.)

She flipped her hair and sneered at her. 'I was leaving any way. See you later Heather. Hi Shirouypoo! '

Shirou did not notice Heather's scowl but was too busy swooning over that damned girl's hair again. Hmm…..Gotta find out which Shampoo she uses. It was only after his twin whacked him on the head that he noticed his B.F's cuts and bruises. Heather's lower lip was cut and blood flowed down her temple in tiny streams. Gazelle, always ready for emergencies took out his first aid kit and tended to Heather's wounds. I never really saw the point of carrying a first aid kit around but he just proved his point.

'What happened?' Burn asked her incredulously.

'They attacked me…so I beat the fucking shit out of them.' She muttered.

Atsuya grinned at her. 'We know that. What we wanna know is what you were doing here in the first place. So out with it.'

'None of your business. Don't poke your nose where it isn't wanted.' Her eyes glittered dangerously.

'Well, curiosity DID kill the cat so lets just forget it ok?' Shirou smiled at the others while Heather stomped away.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Plz review.<p>

Stryker: Hibisha, plz update soon.


	3. Fudou's Revalations

Hibisha: Sorry I've been so out of contact with you people.

Zonex: By the way, just to set a record straight, I am not dead. I am alive!

KB: Yeah, so all of those who have started thinking she's dead, that's not true. Her computer's just not working that's all.

Hibisha (moaning) : Its not the computer, its the net! Stupid thing won't work!

Stryker (shaking her head sympathetically) : Poor you...

Hibisha: Anyways, I decided to type the stories out while the net is not working and I'll post the chapters as soon as the net starts working. Or, I'll just give it to KB, Stryker or my cousin to post it. As you all know, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, just my OCs and the plot...in a way. Enjoy the fic.

Shirou: Hey, am I the bad guy in this fic?

Hibisha: I thought I told somebody to tie him up and throw him in the closet?

Gazelle & Burn: On it. (Tie up Shirou, gag him and then throw him into the closet.) There. All done!

Hibisha: I'm starting to hate that kid! Anyways,enjoy the fic everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Fudou's Revalations.<strong>

Shirou felt terrible. She did every possible thing to dig him out of the mess he was creating and all he did was go on ahead and bury himself deeper. Fudou had later on enlightened them to what had actually happened at Kelly's. And Shirou knew, he would have never forgiven himself if something had happened to her.

**FLASHBACK:**

"What I'd like to know is what happened at Kelly's..." Atsuya let his question hang in the air before continuing, "I mean, what was Heather doing there? And why? And again, what happened?" Everybody looked at Fudou who rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...let me see..." Fudou said, "An innocent bossy _witch_ walks in the bar to confront a not-so-innocent bossy _bitch_." he frowned, pretending to think hard, then snapped, "What do you think happened?"

"Ummmm...nothing good is my guess." Gazelle said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Heather stormed in the room and exchanged a couple of words with Miss. As-drunk-as-you-can-get but what Heather probably didn't expect was Garnet to have so many god-damned friends. Male friends. Did I mention that her friends are thugs and like to drink a lot which results in them getting drunk and then they have no bounderies?" Fudou asked. Shirou's heart stopped.

"And?" he dared to ask.

"Well, a small mistake on my part." Fudou said, " I rushed out to call you guys just to tell you and have the pleasure of noting your reaction. If I had stuck around, I might have seen what the man who works in the bar told me." Shirou felt anger surge inside him. He opened his mouth to tell Fudou exactly what he thought about him but Burn beat him to it.

"Are you telling us that you _left_ Heather there _alone_ instead of helping her just to make _us feel bad_. What in the mother-fucking-hell were you thinking?" he yelled. Fudou smirked.

"No need to get hyper guys. According to what I heard, she didn't need any of us."

"What did you hear?" Atsuya asked.

"Well, I guess I should tell you this from the start from the beginning. As I said before, Heather stormed in the room and exchanged a couple of words with Miss. As-drunk-as-you-can-get but when she was leaving Garnet ordered a couple of her 'friends' to ummm...'attack' Heather which they very happily obliged to." Shirou flinched. Fudou was clearly enjoying all of this.

"Well anyways, there Garnet was looking as perfect as usual with her gorgeous bod-(Hibisha: "Shirou, how many times do I have to tell you? Keep your hands off the computer. People do not wanna hear you go on and on about Garnet! Somebody tie him up and gag him! And make sure he doesn't get loose this time."-Fudou: "Yes ma'am!"-Hibisha:"Where were we? Oh yeah!") "Well anyways, I was sitting there arm-wrestling this guy who I don't know and suddenly the doors burst open and in walks in the tom-boy herself. She quickly made her way towards the booth where Garnet sat and well...they began arguing. And as Heather was leaving, Garnet told a couple of her friends to attack Heather. I left after that but according to the bystanders, as soon as one of the guys put a and on her shoulder, she flipped. And in a minute so did he. According to the people, Heather first politely told them to get their filthy hands off her." Shirou grinned. That was so like Heather.

"Anyways,when he didn't listen to her she sort of flipped him over her shoulder. Then she delt with the rest of them. And boy did she deal with them! According to a very useful resource, Heather made sure they would never forget her anytime soon."

"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked from the doorway. They all looked up to see Heather standing there.

"Have any of you seen Aphrodi?" she asked looking around, "Guess not. See you." With that she flounced out of the room like she had no clue of what they had been discussing.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Hope you enjoyed.<p>

KB: Please review.

Burn: Flames wold be very much appricieated.

Gazelle: Only by you, Burn. Cuz you're the fire dude here.

Zonex: No! He's the 'Dude with the tude!"

Stryker: I wonder what's on TV...


	4. Painful Truth

Hibisha: Chapter 4...Man, I'm bored.

Endou: Wanna play soccer?

Hibisha: No.

Stryker: Truth or Dare?

Hibisha: No...How about we play Duel Masters?

Stryker: Sure...Hibisha doesn't own beyblade...what am I saying! I meant Inazuma Eleven.

Hibisha: Choose your civilization.

Stryker: Light And Fire.

Hibisha: I choose Water and Natue. You do know how to play, right?

Stryker: Of course, I'm not a nitwit.

Hibisha: No comment...

Stryker (sarcastically) : hahahaha. Very funny.

Hibisha: On with the game. The rest of you can get on with the fic...

* * *

><p><strong>"Painful Truth."<strong>

Shirou closed his eyes and restted his head on the back of the chair. He could hear her telling him to stop like it were yesterday. Infact, it could have been yesterday. he just didn't care. All he wanted was her to get btter so that he could apologize. he had never meant for this to happen. He just...he just...Oh God! What had he been thinkijng! She was on her way to death because of him.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Shirou, listen to me for once in your life! Garnet..."

"Shut up!" he advised her. But she was as determined as she could get.

"But Shirou, listen to me..."

"NO! JUST SHUT UP HEATHER!" he yelled at her. She froze. He had never yelled at her before! But the shock only lasted for a couple of minutes. The blonde had always been as stubborn as a donkey and was going to live up to her reputation. They were in Heather's home. Shirou was seriously regretting befriending her. Heather grabbed him by the collar.

"OK _buddy_! You listen to me carefully. Or someone might get hurt."

"Heather, just because we act like we're scared of you, doesn't mean we really are." he said, sneering slightly, "Sorry to burst your bubble but you are way weaker than any of us." Heather stared at him before shoving him away. He slammed against the wall. _Ow, _he thought, _For someone really weak, she sure has a great slam. _She studied him carefully. Then she smirked.

"I can see how dating a slut affects you Shirou." she said with a small smile. He scowled.

"Shut up, Heather." he said, "You're just jealous. For two reasons. One, she got me, not you. Two, I found some one who loves me unlike you." Heather laughed scornfully.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me! Jealous? Of that piece of worthless shit? I can see that you're blinded by your love for her. I wonfder what happens when two sluts collide. I guess its not gonna take long for me to find out. I mean, you're a slut, she's a slut. You know, I've heard that sluts are like a bubblegum you can recycle. You chew them up and spit them out just so that someone else can do the same. Of course I have no clue how that feels, but I'm sure Garnet does. Do you suppose I should go ask her." Shirou stared at her. He hated giving into her. Then he did the very thing that he had never expected from himself. He punched her straight in the stomach. As soon as his fist made contact, he regretted it. How could he have done that to Heather? His best friend since first grade? He saw her crumple to the groud. Then she slowly got up using the wall as support. She looked at him with tearfull ees.

"Shirou," she managed to gasp out, " You've done a lot of things in the past that have made me unhappy but I always forgave you in the end. But I will nevr forgive you for this one. NEVER! And get out of my house! I invited my friend, Shirou Fubuki. I don't know who you are but you're not him!" With that she stomped her way up to her room. Shirou heard the door slam upstairs. Then he leaned against the wall, eyes wide. _That did not just happen. _he thought helplessly, _What have I done?_

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Shirou could still see the others reaction when he told them.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey Heather." atsuya said as she walked by. She didn't reply. Instead she cast them all a dirty look and began to quickly walk away.

"What's her problem?" Gazelle asked, frowning. Shirou turned pink. He should really tell them.

"Who knows?" Burn said, "She's a girl. There are a lot of things girls do that we guys just don't understand." Shirou coughed.

"Uhh...guys? I think I know why she's mad."

"How can you be so sure? Atsuya demanded.

"We had a fight yesterday and I sort of...ummm...punched her in the stomach."

"YOU WHAT!" they all yelled. Shirou stared at the ground. Saying it out loud made it sound even worse.

"Are you insane?" Atsuya demanded.

"Yeah, what happened to the Shirou who told me girls are as delicate as a flower when I acciddently tripped Heather?"

"Hey, she was insulting Garnet!" he said defensively. The others stared at him.

"So let me get this straight. You punched a girl who has been your best-friend since pre-school for a girl you just met?" Gazelle asked. Shirou tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth. They were right.

"I'm sorry guys." he said.

"We're not the one's you should be apologizing to." Gazelle pointed out.

"If you mean Heather, then no. I am not going to apologize until she takes back all that she said about Garnet." Atsuya cocked his head and stared at him.

"You know, even though you're my twin, I feel like I don't know you anymore." he said before turning and jogging towards Heather's direction. Shirou sighed. What Heather and Atsuya said all added up to the same thing. He had changed.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

* * *

><p>Hibisha: I win!<p>

Stryker: What the hell!

KB: Hey Hibisha, you woke up the whole night to write all this? In just one night?

Hibisha (proudly) : Yup. Anyways plz review.


	5. Betrayal

Stryker (looking around) : Where's the author of this really cool story?

KB (sweat dropped) : You've really fallen in love with this story haven't you?

Stryker (nodding) : It's so great! She's finally on chapter five.

KB: Well, since Hibisha isn't here, I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. BTW, she has a messagefor the world. She wants everyone to listen to 'The Way I Are' by Timbaland ft. Francisco & Keri Hilson.

Stryker: On with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>"Betrayal"<strong>

Shirou wanted to punch something. Or someone. He couldn't believe what had happened! How could Garnet do that to him? And as for Heather, well...Shirou just wanted to kick himself! She was right and he was wrong...like most of the times. Although it would have been better if she had been wrong just for nce. The painful memory burnt in head.

**FLASHBACK:**

Shirou walked towards Heather's house. It was snowing and Shirou loved snow. OK, the time for apology had come. He made his way across the street and began to walk down the road. Garnet had finally agreed on going on a date with him. But now he was wondering wheather it was worth it. He turned around the corned and then he saw it. Garnet was there kissing some guy with blond hair. When she pulled back, he saw hat it was Aphrodi. Shirou suddenly felt a rush of emotions. Hurt because of Garnet's betrayal, anger for what Aphrodi was doing both to him and Heather and confusion about the whole damn thing. He knew if he stayed there long enough, he would cry. So he ran. He ran towards the house of the only friend he had. Heather opened the door ar the first ring. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Shirou!" she cried, "What's wrong? You look terrible! You're not hurt are you?" He looked at her. She was staring at him with such big concerned eyes that he began to cry. He punched her and she was concerned about him? Some great friend he was!

"Shirou!" she cried, clearly distressed, "What's wrong?"

"Shut up!" he cried, " Why are you so nice to me? Why aren't you slamming the door on my face?" Her expression became soft.

"What? Slam the door at my best bud?" she slipped an arm around his shoulders and led him to her couch, "Sit down. I'll get you some hot coca."She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She handed it to him and sat down on the recliner. She let him drink in peace but the moment he set his mug down she stared into his eyes and frowned.

"Now what happened?" she demanded, her voice soft but firm. He closed his eyes.

"Firstly, I've gotta know, are you still dating Aphrodi?" he asked not wanting to look at her face.

"So you found out, huh? His eyes snapped open. He stared at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Shirou, I broke up with Aphrodi last week and I guess you know why." Shirou nodded.

"Garnet." The word tasted bitter in his mouh. Heather gave a small contented sigh and leaned back.

"Yeah, well...anyone who chooses Garnet over me isn't my type of person. Madison, Ulvidah or Elena I would reconsider but not Garnet." He hugged his knees to his chest.

"So you knew all this time?" he asked. She nodded.

"I went to the bar to tell Garnet to keep her paws off him but I guess I was fighting a losing battle. I mean, Aphrodi wants her as much as I wanted to keep him away. So I dumped him." Shirou slumped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. She snorted.

"I tried. But you obviously had issues with me." she said, fighting back a giggle. He stared at her. Hown could she giggle about that? He punched her! She should have been abusing him not laughting at him! His face must have been obvious about what he was thinking because she got up and sat down beside him.

"Hey, I'm ready to forget about this whole messy business if you are." she said snuggling into his arm. He looked at her suprised.

"Hey, what's with the invading the private space?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well, I was thinking about hugging you and then changed my mind at the last moment." Shirou grinned.

"Well, a hug would be comforting right now." he said laughing.

"Good, you're laughing." she said brightly, "Now let the real messy stuff start." He gave her_ the _look. The one that said, _'huh?'_

"Snowball fight." she explained and grabbed him by the arm, "Lets go." He got up and followed her. Just as they stepped out of the house, Shirou saw them. Garnet and Aphrodi were walking hand in hand towards them. Both of them looked up and froze. Shirou felt pain errupt in his chest. Heather looked at him, worried. He faked a smile at her while his insides were being torn to pieces. Garnet stared at him as if she had never seen him before. Shirou turned around and began to walk away. The pain was eating him alive. It was killing him. But he smiled. He faked a smile to everyone who met him. Hiding behind those smiling lips of his.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>Hibisha: Well...?<p>

Stryker: You changed it! I need to decide weather I like this version or not...

KB: Anyways people, please review.


	6. When Everything Goes Wrong

Hibisha: Almost done!

KB: All 5 chapters in one night! Go girl!

Hibisha: Actually, in 2 hours. I checked.

Stryker: I'm thinking of quiting my story.

Hibisha (rolling her eyes) : So what else is new? Anyways, sorry I haven't been able to type all those long roleplays, but there isn't enough time. I don't own Inazuma Elven, just the plot and OCs. (sarcasm) Which means I own Garnet...yay...

Stryker: On with the fic...

* * *

><p><strong>"When Everything Goes Wrong."<strong>

Shirou felt tears run down his cheeks. God knows what had come over him. But what ever it was, it was because of that thing that Heather was lying in the hospital. He wished he was a kid again. Then he would make sure he never met her so that this would never happen. Of course it would mean giving up some of his best memories, but who cared? If she lived, it would be all worth it. He closed his eyes.

**FLASHBACK:**

Shirou began to walk home, as depressed as he could be. His whole day had gone wrong. The first person he saw as soon as he got to school was Garnet. Because of that he wasn't able to concenrate on his math exam which resulted in him getting a C-. He had never gotton a C- before. HE WAS A STRAIGHT A+ STUDENT! Then he had gone to the debate team only to find out the teacher had replaced him with Gazelle because Gazelle was really skilled at verbal, non-abusive fights. Then he had been summoned to the principals office only to be blamed for something he didn't do. Even in soccer he was not at his usual standards. He had missed passes, hadn't shot a single goal and worst of all, he had actually tripped to fall flat on his face. If that wasn't embarrasing enough, he had landed straight at Heather's feet. The only thing that gave him enough strength not to cry was the fact that she wasn't laughing at him like the others.

"Shut up or I'll make you." she had growled, "Can't you see he might be injured?"

"Well," he thought, "At least I know that Heather's a true friend..."

"Hey Shirou! Wait up!" He turned around to see Heather running towards him. He faked a smile at her.

"Hey." he said. She glared at him.

"Don't you _hey_ me. I know you're upset. There're is no point in denying it." Shirou grinned at her.

"Nothing escapes you does it?"he asked.

"Well, what are you sad about?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he replied, "Just an off day thats all."

"Oh..." she said thoughtfully, "Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up!" she said and reached into her bag and pulled out two tickets.

"Two tickets to the Varsity Fanclub's concert tomorrow." she said happily. He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks...but I'm sorry I won't be able to make it." He saw the smile disappear off her face. She bit her lower lip.

"Big date?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope! I just wanna be alone." he said. Her eyes softened.

"Hey, you know I'm always there for you right?" He forced a smile and nodded. She smiled. Then she reached up and hugged the living daylights out of him. He was suprised at first but then he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he asked, when she finally let go of him. She grinned at him.

"Figure it out youself." she said to him before walking away.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>Hibisha: I'm almost done.<p>

Stryker: One more chapter to go!

Hibisha: I still have to type that talkshow but I'll do that later...anyways, plz review.


	7. Broken Heart

Hibisha: The final chapter!

KB: Finally!

Hibisha (yawning): Hmmm...I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap...

Stryker: HIbisha doesn't own Inazuma Eleen, yada yada yada. On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>"Broken Heart."<strong>

He didn't know when the whole 'succide' plan began to form in his head but it was horrible to think about. Back then, he had thought his life to be pretty much useless. It was too painfull to live so he thought, why not just die?

**FLASHBACK:**

Shirou slowly crept into the Bell family house hold. As expected, there was no-one there. Mr. and Mrs. Bell were at their office. Allen was at basketball practice. And Katie had gone to the concert with Heather. Shirou hauled the can of Kerosine Oil into the kitchen where he lit a candle and set it on the counter. Just as he was about to dump the Kerosine on himself, Heather and Elena walked in. Time froze.

"Shirou!" Heather shrieked," What in God's name are you doing?" Then she saw the candle. Shirou could practically see the clogs working in her head. Then she dived. In an instant the can was in her hand but it was empty. The struggle had caused it to splash all over herself. She began backing away slowly. Then it happened. She slipped on a puddle of oil and fell against the counter and the candle fell on her. Shirou saw panic in her eyes as flames leaped up her body.

"HELP!" she shrieked, but he was frozen in place. He saw Elena pick up the fire extinguisher but Shirou could tell it was too late. He didn't exactly remember what happened next but at the end of it all, hewas sitting net to Heather's bed, haunted by his memories. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Heather's little sister, Katie.

"They're saying that she needs to go to Malibu. If we get her operated, she might survive." her voice made it clear that she had no hope at all.

So the Bells left, but before they left, they told him that they didn't blame him one bit. It was about a week before Shirou heard about Heather.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

"Hey guys..." Shirou looked up from his couch to see a tear faced Madison standing there. Madison Harp was Heather's cousin. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Shirou's heart sank. This was not good.

"She's gone." was all Madison could say before she dissolved into tears. Ever since they were kids, Shirou had never seen Atsuya cry. But at that momemt, Shirou saw silent tears run down his cheeks. Shirou ran outside. He ran until he was isolated from people.

"What Gods would do this? She didn't deserve this!" he yelled into the sky. It began to rain. It was at that point that he realized that he loved her. But now it was too late. She was gone and he was left with a **'Broken Heart'**.

* * *

><p>Stryker (whispering) : Hey KB, lets be quiet. Hibisha'a asleep.<p>

Hibisha: ZZZZ...zzzz...ZZZZ...zzz

KB: Anyways people, plz review.


End file.
